


A Much Needed Bathroom Break

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: Star has a dilemma. One of the hormonal teenage variety made worse by her Mewman biology. Out of all the times it had to happen, it had to be during Ms. Skullnick's class. Fortunately for her, she knew exactly who could help her and he wasn't that far away. Forget asking the teacher for permission and a hall pass, this was an emergency. NSFW.





	A Much Needed Bathroom Break

The droning on of Ms. Skullnick had long fallen on deaf ears. So few were actually paying attention to the boring lecture, while the majority of those in attendance had either fallen asleep or directed their attention elsewhere.

Star Butterfly fell under the latter. Unlike the rest of her peers, her mind was the most active. Grasped by that powerful, monthly urge. A lot sooner than she had expected. Her fingers tapped. Her teeth ground. Her legs were crossed. She was internally yelling over and over at Father Time to force an end to the school day.

Despite how cool the classroom actually was, Star's entire body was burning up. A layer of sweat covered her like a second skin. A strong, hot itch emerged in her nether regions as Mewberty began to rear its ugly head again.

Her frantic gaze darted towards the clock. A half-hour till class ended and lunch began. It might as well be an eternity, she thought.

But the teacher wouldn't stop talking. It felt as though Ms. Skullnick had rambled on and on without even a period in between sentences. Whatever words had spilled out of her thick, green lips had long been reduced to gibberish in Star's ears.

Star scanned the classroom to see Marco diligently listening and writing notes like the good student he's always been. Never had he looked so desirable as he did at that moment. Her thoughts were soon clouded with lewd images of her best friend. His smooth, muscular skin coming into contact with hers. Touching her in places he'd come to know intimately, in the best ways he always knew how. Her thoughts drifted over to that delectable meat concealed within his pants. Prodding her, spreading her wide and filling her to the brim. Bottoming out on her over and over until he'd eventually pour as much of himself as he could inside her, giving her a fresh coat of interior paint.

She needed him again. Needed him now more than ever. But she couldn't. Not while they were in the middle of class. Plus, she didn't want to do anything that could tarnish his "permanent record".

I can hold out, she thought. Just 30 more minutes. Once that's up, she can scissor out of there, with Marco in tow, get home and do what needed to be done.

Just to prepare ahead of time for immediate departure, Star rifled through her purse for the scissors.

Only to quietly gasp in horror as her hand didn't feel any part of it in her bag. Panicking, she emptied the entirety of its contents on her desk and her gut twisted as not a single pair of dimensional scissors accompanied them.

This is bad, she thought. Real bad. How could she have misplaced the most convenient travel item in the universe?

"Pssst. Marco!" Star loudly whispered.

The boy in question looked up from his notes, his pencil halting and his attention gripped by his best friend.

He raised a pondering eyebrow her way.

Star simply raised a hand and made a few snipping motions with her fingers. Then flashed her empty bag for Marco to see.

He shrugged, realizing her question but haven't the answer for it.

Star rested her face on her hands, crushed by the weight of her dilemma.

Marco maintained a curious gaze, wordlessly asking for an explanation.

To which she replied by shaking her head in defeat and going back stewing in hormonal frustration.

Then a light bulb flashed above her head as Star came up with a most brilliant idea. Something that not even the brightest of minds on the multiverse would think of. Yes, this would surely get herself out of class and allow her to take Marco with her. It has to.

"M-Ms. Skullnick!" Star called out as she stood and waved her hand erratically.

"What is it, kid?" The troll answered, turning from her chalkboard.

"Can I be excused to go to the nurse? I'm, uh... not feeling well! Yeah, that's it."

"Really, now?" The old woman answered, sounding none too convinced. "Just like how you didn't 'feel well' the other day and you and Marco never came back to class?"

"Well, I... uh,"

"Well, you can forget it. Your attendance is already crappy enough as it is. Can't having you missing any more than you already have, Butterfly. So take a seat."

With a resounding groan of annoyance, Star plopped back onto her seat, slumping in defeat. She planted her head on her hands, wondering what to do about this ache in her loins. Silence soon followed, with nothing but the snoring of a few students, the tapping of chalk, and the ticking of the clock filling the air.

Pop

"Oh, no..." Star's blood ran cold as she heard that instant, telltale sound. Followed by another. Then a couple more.

Star looked at her arm to see tiny purple hearts gradually dotting her skin. Her breath began to hitch as her mind began running marathons.

There was no use delaying. She needed to take care of this.

With zero regard for Skullnick's prior words and courtesy, Star practically bulldozed all the students seated at their desks out of the way to get to Marco.

"Hey, what the-"

The rest of Marco's sentence died instantly as his arm was roughly tugged by Star. Before he could react, he suddenly found himself being quickly dragged towards the door. Star was close to breaking it down, but she managed to find enough restraint within her to stop for a second to push it open, but not enough to stop herself from slamming it and causing a small earthquake within the room.

Barreling through the halls like a raging bull, Star's eyes darted every which way to seek out the nearest bathroom, ignoring much of Marco's requests for slowing down and explanations along the way.

Like an oasis in the midst of a searing desert, the girls; bathroom came into view and Star zeroed in on it immediately. As she charged through it, she found some slight relief seeing that it was empty and promptly locked the door. She practically threw Marco into the nearest stall, his back hitting the wall as he swore he felt it crack from the impact.

Star leaned her entire body against him, her face buried in his chest and her fingers digging into his hoodie.

"S-Star. What's gotten into you?" Marco finally said after a palpable silence. He was confused and startled to find himself suddenly in the bathroom. Alone with a breathless, sweaty mess that was his best friend.

"I... I need it." Star squeaked out in between shortened breaths.

"Need what?"

Without another word, the zipping sound of his pants being opened, the paleness of her arms nearly buried beneath purple hearts, and the pulsing hearts in each of her pupils immediately answered his question. Marco's eyes became plates and his tanned skin grew red as realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"Wha- already? Are you kidding me right now!?"

Star swiftly grabbed his wrist and brought his shaky hand towards her nether regions, forcing a light gasp from her as his finger traced along her warm entrance, feeling as though he was rubbing a damp sponge. It was so moist that it began to seep out of her leggings and run down her thighs.

"Does it feel like I'm kidding?" Star retorted, sounding harsher than she intended. "I'm drenched, Marco!"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Couldn't you have picked a better place to uh... do this?"

"I would've if I had the dang scissors."

"Where'd you leave 'em?"

"I don't- look Marco, if you don't do me right here, right now, I'm about to go Alien on all the boys in school aga-hrrmmmm!"

After initially being taken completely off guard, Star melted away as her lips were sealed in Marco's own. A hand came to rest on her chest as a finger toyed with one of her hardened nipples. At the same time, he hooked a finger into the moist chaos of cloth and flesh, feeling her slick, innermost walls through the two layers of fabric. Star moaned into Marco's lips as she pried them open with her own, letting her tongue enter her bestie's mouth to engage in a wet dance with his.

After a few minutes, the two parted with a resounding smack. A trail of saliva connected them both very briefly before falling apart entirely. Their eyes shimmered towards one another. Marco's was of complete understanding and resignation. Star's was of unfathomable lust for her bestie and what he needed to give her.

Finally dragging the zipper all the way down, Star let Marco's pants fall to the ground and his boxers soon followed, giving his throbbing erection more room to breathe as it sprung to life. Star wasted no time taking the sizeable cock in her hand, her soft, dainty fingers gliding along every vein, every ridge along his length.

"A-ah!" Marco ceased what he was doing, his body seized by a powerful jolt that ran along his nerves as Star slowly stroked him. Letting out a mew of protest as the boy's hands froze, she proceeded grinding her hips against his palm to the slow, steady rhythm of her strokes, coating it in more of her juices. Amidst the dense eroticism that clouded her mind, an idea shined forth. A light chuckle escaped her lips.

Much to both of their disappointment, Star released her grip on Marco and his finger out of her. She spared no more time lifting her dress and bringing her damp leggings, along with her stained panties, to her knees.

She then turned her back towards Marco and walked backwards into him. His member slid between smooth, slick thighs, immediately coated in Star's liquid arousal the moment it emerged on the other side. As her hips shook back and forth, soft squeaks of her partner's name leaked from her lips. On the other side, Marco let out a few blissful moans of his own as Star thrust her ass against him. He held onto her hips, trying to match her pace. The wet sounds of flesh slapping against one another joined their erotic duet as it echoed throughout the entire bathroom.

To speed things along, Star quickly dribbled some saliva onto her hand and brought it to Marco's dick, adding another layer of moisture on top of her mixture of sweat and vaginal juices. Her hand began twisting and climbing his member again, considerably quicker this time.

To make things even, Marco's hand went past Star's hip and darted towards a spot that he had eventually learned to find with pinpoint precision. One finger upon that burgeoning clit was all it took to bring Star's gasps a few octaves higher. He flicked it, spun it, tapped it. With each and every motion, he practically had control over the volume and pitch of Star's voice with a mere press of a button.

"St-Star, I'm gonna-" Marco's mind began to feel fuzzy and his legs were on the verge of collapsing the longer her smooth, slick hands worked at him. His catching breath and tingling genitals heralded an impending release, which did not escape the lustful girl whose sensual touch was bringing him ever closer to the brink.

"That's. Unh. That's okay. I'm r-right there with ya." Star spoke in between pants and grunts, feeling her own climax approaching. She had a plan to hopefully catch everything in her mouth before he let it all out. Yet she was hooked on the prolonged, euphoric sensation of his finger working her clit. She was at odds with herself whether she should stay where she was or let go for a moment to fill her actual needs.

"Hnngghh!"

The sound pushed Star to act and she quickly fell to her knees, engulfing half of Marco's length in her mouth. As she held him between her lips, she picked up where Marco left off and rubbed herself off the rest of the way. As she had hit her own peak, a muffled scream tried to escape her, but instead came out as a guttural squeak from the back of her throat that made Marco feel vibrations on his throbbing hard-on. Her head felt light and spun profusely at how hard she came, the climax even more intense as a result of her Mewman-enhanced senses.

Enough was enough and Marco's dam had burst, relentlessly spewing forth rope after rope of hot white down Star's throat. It splattered all over her mouth as she tried to catch as much of it as she could, though a few drops had unfortunately dripped off her chin and hit the floor below with a few plops.

As he rode out his orgasm, he couldn't help but hold onto Star's head, his fingers entangled in her messy, golden locks. Once Marco felt that he was spent, a dense silence followed. With nothing but the sounds of his seed pouring down his lover's throat her throat bulging in and out as it went down in several steady gulps.

"Geeth, Mahco, you thure came a lot." Star remarked, her words coming out in gurgles. "Wanna thee? Ahhhh!"

"Can. Can you not?" Marco's eyes shifted to the side as his face turned an even deeper crimson. "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Or show me... what's in it."

"Oopth. Hm hm!" Star chuckled as she shut her mouth. She was on the verge of swallowing the rest of it until another sordid idea slithered into her mind. A wide, cum-eating grin slashed itself across her face. She looked up at Marco with a glint in her sapphire eyes, concealing

"Uhh, Star?" He squirmed, the intense stare beginning to make his skin crawl with anxiety. "What are you thinking?"

Rather than giving voice to her plans, she found that actions spoke louder than words. She puckered her lips and released whatever cum she hadn't swallowed into her hand. Marco couldn't help but stare with rapt attention, finding her actions to be both strange, yet fascinating, unsure whether he should question her or keep watching to see what she'll do next.

With Marco's help, she rose to her feet. She turned towards him and pointed towards the bathroom stall door.

"Geez, I dunno, Star." Marco scratched his head. "Not sure how we can explain to Ms. Skullnick what we just did and why. Maybe we should just wait out the rest of the class and hope she forgets what happened today."

"No no, I don't wanna go back yet." Star corrected him, tempted to bring a hand to her forehead before remembering what she was holding. "I meant, stand right there."

"Yo- oh, right!" Marco's expression sprung wide in realization. "We didn't even get to do that yet. Of course."

"Mm-hmm." Star hummed dreamily, shooting Marco that half-lidded gaze that always brought him to his knees every time. What she did next not only resurrected Marco from his limp state but also burned itself into his mind like a tattoo.

Star bent over, with one hand propped against the wall and her ass flashing before her lover's eyes. The other hand still cupping a few tablespoons of cum? She brought it to her crotch, rubbing the mixture of saliva and semen all over her vulva and inner thighs. She made sure to stick a couple fingers in to slather her inner walls with some of it, loud squelching sounds accompanying her brief interior decorating.

The blonde beauty spread her lips apart and flashed a sultry, inviting gaze towards Marco's wide, incredulous eyes. Silent, suggestive whispers wormed their way to his ear, as if Star was projecting her thoughts Into him, saying "Come on in and come inside."

Marco wasted no time letting his hands rest on Star's ass. He tested the waters, so to speak, letting his head prod and rub along her folds, eliciting a few coos from the mewman. The mixture of sweat, girl cum, and now his cum left a few strands that stuck to his tip as he withdrew it slightly, as if begging for his entry.

Her petals slowly yielded to the tip, then the rest of him as Marco went all the way in. Star unleashed her millionth gasp that day as she could swear she could feel his tip kissing the entrance to her womb. For the most fleeting of moments, her lower body went numb and it took every bit of her strength not to collapse. Even though this was something special they shared on a regular basis, she could never stop thinking about how he fit her like a piece of a puzzle. How, on some days, she wouldn't just be horny, she would feel incomplete without him throbbing within. Her insides were forever molded to his shape, accepting no substitute.

For Marco, he felt the same. He forged a mental wall composed of all the willpower he had in order to hold back from finishing inside her at that moment. No matter how many times they've done it in the past, the feeling of being powerless against her smooth, velvety walls caressing his phallus was like nirvana every time. It was like she was tailor made to please him, to fulfill all his deepest desires and make all of his fantasies reality.

They lingered for a moment. The reality of their genitals coming together slowly sinking in.

And thus, they began. Slowly and gently at first, calibrating their rhythm together before letting the pace increase on its own naturally. As thick as their combined fluids turned out to be within Star's confines, it did nothing more than lubricate Marco's thrusts, allowing fluid motions. Every several pushes, Marco nearly let his entirely length out of her, save for his tip as it lingered in her pussy. Then slammed as hard as he could, almost bringing her back to her knees before she caught herself.

This was the first time the two had engaged in such an indecent act in a public place such as this. To convey their undying passions and need for one another in a place besides either of their bedrooms or their homes was something that brought anxiety, yet excitement to both of them. Neither of them couldn't remember whether or not they had locked the door to the bathroom.

But they didn't care. At that moment, it was just them. Where they were or who was nearby mattered not to them. What was important was that they were sharing a most sacred moment that neither of them would ever share with anyone else. To express their combined love and lust for one another as it all coalesced into a singular bond that no force in the multiverse could ever consider dividing.

Simmering fluids were mingling within Star's boiling pot as Marco mixed them together with his thrusts. Flesh collided as hips slapped against cheeks at a gradually quickening pace. Two names were being thrown in the air, accompanied by huffs, puffs, moans, and groans all coming together in a single, sensual duet. This wasn't just love-making. This wasn't just getting off. This wasn't just simple, raw mating. This was Marco fulfilling a duty for the greater good. This was Star sparing Echo Creek from another disaster.

These reasons that were the soil from which their relationship grew and bloomed into something more. Something pure and pristine. Beautiful and precious. Cute and perfect. To the point where they cherished every moment and treated every one like it was their last.

Moments became minutes, minutes delved towards half an hour. Time accelerated, then slowed, then stopped together. Visions blurred and the world around them silenced itself to accentuate the music spawned from their union.

Marco could no longer tell whether he was thrusting or Star was just sucking him back in. Either way, her silky inner grooves massaged every inch of him just right, conforming to his shape and squeezing when it can, gradually breaking down those mental walls to let loose what he's been holding back. He felt her quivering and squeezing him tighter.

Star felt as though her had long detached itself from her body. She wasn't even sure if she was in control of it anymore. No space left in her mind save for the boundless desire to make Marco hers and draw every last drop out of him as she can. She felt him tingling and throbbing as quick as their heartbeats from within

Minds went blank and breaths were taken away. Before either of them realized it, a tidal wave of pleasure and relief washed over both of them. Marco grabbed Star by the torso and held her as tightly as he could as he emptied his supply of virile seed into her. Star brought wrapped an arm around Marco's head, her hand coming to rest on his unkempt hair as the two shared a deep, prolonged kiss, passing their moans and tongues between each other as they rode out their own orgasms. Their combined fluids dripped off of Marco's balls and rained onto the floor below.

The two grew weak and Marco couldn't stop himself from leaning against the stall door, eventually sliding towards the floor, taking the lithe, mewman princess with him. The two fell to the ground in as one breathless, listless heap of sweat and exhaustion. Relaxed and relieved, Star leaned into her lover like a full body pillow as the two basked in their afterglow.

After several seconds of catching their breaths, Marco was about to get up when Star stopped him with a gentle, yet quick grip of his hand.

"Just a few more minutes?"

"But we gotta get back to class."

"I know just let me take it all in, first."

"Star, I don't even know if the bell already rung." Marco's tone grew more urgent. "Not only will we get in trouble for truancy, but tardiness as well!"

"I'm sorry," Star said dismally, adopting an adorable, puppy-like pout that Marco could never stay mad at. "I didn't mean to mess things up again..."

He felt a stab of guilt strike his heart as he laid eyes upon his lover being sad and regretful. "No no no, you didn't... it's okay." Marco sighed. "It's not your fault. You can't help how your body works. As much as I'm not a fan of ditching class to do this, I don't regret it as long as it helps you."

"Aww, thanks Marco!" Star instantly perked up and brought her lips to Marco's for a brief, chaste kiss. She went back to leaning against Marco, his member still lodged inside her and keeping the results of their love-making deep inside as Star's body absorbed as much as it can to sate her needs for the rest of the month. All the hearts on her arms popped out of view in mere seconds and her pupils returned to normal.

"Man, how are we gonna explain this to Skullnick?" Star asked, hoping Marco would have the answer.

"Better question, how are we gonna explain this to anyone?" Marco scratched his head as he searched every part of his brain for an easy answer but came up short. "Nobody even knows we do this!"

"Pretty sure your parents know."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't you notice those lingering, knowing smiles they get when they look at us together?"

"Huh." Marco rubbed his chin as he thought more on it. "I guess that explains why my dad gave me 'the talk' around when we started doing... this."

"Geez, for a guy with seemingly all the answers, you're pretty dumb."

"Look, can we just get up and get out of here already?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

The two staggered to their feet, cleaned themselves as best as they could, and pulled their pants and leggings back on. Once they were done, they headed out the door, but not before Marco peaking his head out and making sure the halls were as empty as they left it. With a sigh of relief, he discretely announced that the coast was clear and Star soon followed suit.

"Let's uh," Marco rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "try to keep this at home next time, alright? And between us."

Star nodded in affirmation. "Gotcha."

The two held onto one another's hands and were about to make their way back to class when both of their feet stopped dead in their tracks and their hearts skipped a beat. They heard the door that they had just exited swing open behind them, a couple footsteps following soon after.

Starfan13 stood before Star and Marco. Her glasses fogged, her breaths heavy and her drool slipping off the corner of her lips. Her knees wobbled as the rest of her body quivered

"Y-you..." Her word was barely above a whisper.

Rather than linger on any longer than necessary, the two fast-walked their way back to class in an attempt to put the whole thing behind them, hoping deep in their hearts that she would forget everything she heard and probably saw.

Was it just them or was her shirt inside out?


End file.
